Audio and video communications communicate information ephemerally. Such media content, such as a phone number, web site, or address, may not be remembered by a listener or viewer. Spontaneously recording such information may not be possible or may be impractical depending on the concurrent activities of the recipient of the information.
Additionally, producers of media content, such as news, weather, traffic, sports, advertisers, music and video, do not have a way to easily provide listeners or viewers with links to additional content. They also are unable to easily determine how many people are listening and more importantly, how many are responding to a particular media production, at least contemporaneously with the distribution of the media content.